Tionishia
Tionishia, or "Tio" for short, is an Ogre and a member of the M.O.N., where she serves as the team's hostage escort/guard, due to her immense size and strength. Appearance Tionishia is a very tall woman with dark skin and long flowing hair. She has fangs, pointed ears and very large breasts. In fact, her breasts have been shown to be even bigger than Kimihito's head. One of her most noticable physical features is a single large red horn in her forehead, which connects directly to her skull. It is said to be quite sensitive.Tionishia's Secrets She is one of the tallest characters in the series, easily dwarfing any human and most other Liminals. When on missions she wears a bulky suit of armor, which covers everything except her horn. Because of her size, figure and horn, all of her clothes have to be custom-made.Tionishia's Secrets Outside of her armor, when on duty, she wears the standard M.O.N. uniform, with a long flowing dress-robe under it. Personality Despite her size and strength, she is very gentle and lighthearted. Tio is apparently somewhat sensitive about being mistaken for a guy, due to her size. She can also be a bit absent-minded, as she started eating some chips in the middle of a hostage situation. It's implied Tionishia may be Arachnophobic as she was scared when entering a house covered with spider webs.Chapter 15 Despite this, she has no problem subduing Rachnera when she thought she and Miia were assassins trying to kill Kimihito.Chapter 18 While on a date, which she presumably never had before, with Kimihito, Tio proved to be very excited and interested in things such as clothes, candy, music and puppies. Chapter 22 Tio is said to have a sweet tooth, frequently looking for the newest candies and always eating something sweet whenever she has the chance. For some reason, she eats ice cream in little bites, while she eats cake in a single bite.Tionishia's Secrets She is quite fond of the clothes she wears, especially ones which she deemed as pretty. She is, however, self-conscious about her height and body measurements due to stores rarely having good clothes that fit her size, even ones that try to have stock for non-human customers. Tio becomes quite distressed when the clothes she tries on rip or get stuck, such as a skirt she wanted to purchase, but she was very happy when Kimihito offers to alter them.Chapter 22 Tio is quite the fashionista, and always follows the latest fashion. She especially loves clothes with frilly and lacy things on them. She would often say "Jeez" whenever she gets frustrated.Chapter 22 Skills and Traits *'Immense strength': As an ogre, Tionishia possesses strength far beyond that of any known being. She was shown to easily break through concrete walls.Chapter 11 She is also shown effortlessly holding down a furiously struggling Dragonewt, who was shown to be strong enough to easily overpower Lamias. However, it should be noted that said Dragonewt was exposed to cold water only moments before and therefore likely weakened.Chapter 19. She is able to lift a full-sized vending machine over her head without strain, and throw it quite a distance away.Chapter 22 On a visit to the Kurusu home with Manako and Zombina to have tea with Miia in the anime, Tio absentmindedly pushes her horn and forehead through the drywall and casing (top edge) of the inside doorway into the living room, only realizing it afterwards from the reactions of Miia and her friends. *'Weight': While Tio seems to keep her weight a secret, she is still very heavy. This was demonstrated when she tripped and fell on top of Zombina, as the latter complained that she would have been killed by the weight if she wasn't an undead zombie. *'Intimidating figure': Due to her great size, Tionishia can be quite intimidating when fully clad in her body armor, to the point where even a group of villainous Orcs were scared of her. Tionishia herself seems to be quite sensitive about this (although the armor completely obscures any details of the wearer's gender).Chapter 11 When not in armor, people don't appear to mind being around her; she just happens to attract attention due to her height.Chapter 19 Plot M.O.N. were first introduced when called in to to deal with a gang of Orcs that had taken over Libido Dojin. While they were distracted, Tio burst through the walls and got the hostages to safety. She later returned and took out two of the Orcs while the rest of the team fought. After arresting the Orcs, the team came to Kimihito's home with Sumisu for dinner.Chapter 11 Later when Kimihito caught a cold, Smith took time out from her heavy workload to "treat" him herself, leaving Tio and her group to do all the work themselves. While she stated it was to keep the other girls away from Kurusu while ill to avoid a viral mutation, she simply wanted to slack off. However, when she caught his cold, her coworkers refused to help her for the same reason.Chapter 13 The M.O.N. were assigned to apprehend Ranchera, however she escaped. Later on they tracked her down to a warehouse where Smith agreed to having her transferred to Kurusu's household.Chapter 15 Later on, when Kimihito was sent a death threat, M.O.N. were assigned to act as guards while Sumisu went on a "date" with him. She was meant to follow them stealthily, however failed miserably due to her statuesque appearance. When Kimihito, Miia and Mero visited an aquarium, Tionishia misunderstood the fact that she could touch the Dolphins for that she was allowed to take one with her. Subsequently, she is seen holding one underneath her arm. She is later seen easily restraining Draco, while Ms. Smith files a report and reprimands the Dragonnewt.Chapter 19 Later, the members of M.O.N., excluding Doppel, decide to each go on a date with Kimihito after receiving a second threatening letter from D and in order to see whether or not D will appear while Kimihito is alone or with a girl. Tio was the first to date him, during which she dragged him around to different stores and various stops without minding his tired condition. She then goes to purchase new clothes with him and asks for his opinion on a skirt she tried on, but gets slightly frustrated when he does not look at her. While he was distracted by her large bust, Tio misunderstood and states that he should more sensitive about her size. When attempting to try on more clothes, the clothes got stuck, to which Kimihito had to help take them off. This caused the skirt to rip slightly and her panties to be dragged off alongside them, showing her bare posterior. While embarrassed, Tio is mostly troubled that most clothes she happens to like are too small and she doesn't want to give up on the skirt, which she really likes. Kimihito offers to alter the size for her if she buys it, which results in her regaining happiness as well as gaining great admiration for him, culminating in Tio glomping him in front of the entire store. When Manako was on her date, "D" was found to be tailing Kimihito during their date. All 3 members of M.O.N. attacked at once, with Tio lifting a vending machine and throwing it at the culprit, only for it to be revealed to be Doppel. Afterwards, after Doppel has explained her motives while being carried by Tio, Doppel asks if they all had a good time with Kimihito, which they agree to. Tio says she admires him for his good-hearted nature. Chapter 22 Trivia * Her name (Ti'oni'shia) is derived from her species name, that being the iconic Youkai Oni (鬼). In English, Oni can translate into "Ogre". * With a P-cup, Tionishia has the second biggest bust of all the cast in the series, second only to CathylCathyl, Merino, Tonn and Cott's Secrets; they are shown to be even bigger than Kimihito's head. Because of this, her bras have to be custom made, and are called "a marvel of modern engineering". * Due to her size, Tio has difficulty finding good clothes that fit, as it seems even size XXXL is too small for her. * She is a fan of the Extraspecies band ANM48. * Besides Centorea, Tio is the only girl who wears heavy armor. * Tionishia's design is heavily reminiscent of Yuugi Hoshiguma, an Oni Youkai from the Touhou Project series of bullet hell games. Both characters are taller than most characters, possess absurd levels of strength, have long blonde hair and feature a single large horn growing out from their foreheads. References Category:Monsters Category:Female